Hackers and Hunters: Alphabet Series 2
by boaterV
Summary: Sequel to Burglars and Bathtubs. Read that first. Chloe goes after the man who stole something from her.


Sequel to Burglars and Bathtubs. You should read that one first or this will be confusing.

* * *

Hackers and Hunters

"Chloe?" He watched as her red rimmed and glassy green eyes finally looked up from the monitor.

"What?" Her tone was surly.

"First, I was able to walk right in and second, I've been calling you for the last two hours."

She looked to her cell briefly and noticed the glowing screen. "Look Ollie I'm just really busy this morning."

"Morning? Chloe it's 3 in the afternoon." He gently turned her chair away from the computer and towards him. "Did you sleep at all last night? I thought you were going to relax?" He didn't need her to answer. It was written all over her face not to mention the giant mug of coffee sitting within arms length.

She could hear the concern in his voice and she felt a little guilty about being so short with him. It's wasn't his fault her pride had been seriously wounded. He wasn't the one that had broken in last night.

Her blood began to boil again at the memory of DEAN. In her mind she snarled the name. Arrogant bastard. She had managed to lift 2 good prints off the wall in the kitchen when he had pinned her in place before stealing the book and running out. Oh yeah and kissing her. How could she forget that?

The prints had led her to a bunch of sealed FBI records. She didn't even hesitate before hacking into them. Murderer, sadist, grave robber, ID fraud, conspiracy, impersonating an officer, the list went on and on. Apparently along with his brother Sam they had left quite the trail of destruction. Dean Winchester had more aliases then a phone book and apparently each and every one of them broke the law. Not that the law breaking was all that shocking since he had broken into her home but the more extreme crimes just didn't fit.

As loathe as she was to admit it, he could have killed her. In fact he had at least two opportunities. If he was as hardened as his file suggested she doubted she wouldn't still be breathing.

Of course there was also the small matter that he had also died. Twice. The FBI listed the case as closed but based on last night's adventure Chloe thought they may have rushed to judge on that.

"So what happened to relaxing?" Oliver's voice brought her out of her own head again.

"I was sidetracked by a project."

"Chloe"

"Don't give me that tone Ollie. I was doing a favor for your friend." She knew he was curious but wouldn't ask. He knew questions wouldn't get him anywhere. The only way he would get anything was if she offered it. She was way too good at keeping secrets..

She turned back to the screen for a brief moment before spinning around again. Oliver was still standing over her shoulder. She knew he was curious. She also knew there was nothing she could tell him. Not right now.

"I'm going to need a couple of days off." At his shocked expression she smiled softly. "Go ahead and joke but I occasionally take a day off."

"Please Chloe. While I am thrilled to hear you are getting away don't think I can't see there is something more than a spa weekend in your future. I know you too well."

She offered him a petulant frown.

"I know you aren't going to tell me what's up but can you at least promise to check in?"

"Yes dad." She smiled brightly at his concern.

"K have fun. You have the company card if you need anything." he turned and started walking towards the door.

"Thanks Ollie."

"Try and slow down just a bit?" She just nodded, biting her tongue against making a comment about pots and kettles.

As soon as the door shut she walked back into her kitchen, refilling her mug before sitting back in front of the computer. The truth was she hadn't slept since he'd left last night.

Chloe was self aware enough to recognize her tendency towards obsession the problem was recognizing it and curbing it were two completely different things. Maybe she should take a real vacation? After she got the book back of course.

Sighing she picked up another case file. Reading them is what had kept her awake. There was no rhyme or reason to any of the crimes. They ranged from coast to coast, big towns and small backwater holes, major offenses to parking tickets. It was bizarre. None of it made any sense. Some people swore up and down that Dean and Sam were evil and needed to be stopped at any cost while others said they owed them their lives.

A number of the cases could have easily fit onto her wall of weird while others just read like straight forward nightmares. Page after page and nothing that could help her find him.

Stealing something didn't seem to be their normal MO. The pessimist in her grumbled. Or maybe they just didn't get caught?

Shaking her head she tried to prevent the frustration from clouding her judgment. She needed a new approach. Obviously he had some pretty impressive skills. She hated to admit it but breaching watchtower was no small feat. That would have taken planning.

Chloe yawned widely and realized she was exhausted. She needed to sleep. Pushing back from the desk she made her way to her bedroom. Crawling under the sheets she took a few deep breaths. She felt herself drifting off when her brain seized on something.

Planning. Planning required a home base. If she were orchestrating this she would want to be somewhere local. Somewhere close by. A hotel probably.

She really must be tired if it hadn't occurred to her sooner to check local Hotels.

Closing her eyes she decided a cat nap was just what she needed and then she would start checking hotels, scratch that, Motels. Dean didn't seem like a mint on the pillow kind of guy. She smiled slightly, pulling the covers tighter around herself. Her last thought was his intense hazel eyes bearing down on her right before he kissed her.

* * *

It was near dark when she woke up and headed out. Tucked under her arm was all the information the FBI had on Dean and Sam. Patterns, crimes, observations. She wasn't sure if any of it would be helpful but she didn't want to leave it behind.

It was at the 3rd Motel that she struck gold. The clerk at the front desk recognized the picture of Sam. Not that she could blame the young girl. The Winchesters sure were a handsome bunch, and big. According to his mug shot Sam was a good few inches taller than Dean.

"Yeah they checked in last Friday, real quiet. Didn't say much." Chloe noted the longing look in the young girl's eyes. Yup. Big time crush.

"Did they pay with a credit card?"

The girl looked at her wearily for a second. "I don't think I'm supposed to hand out that info."

"You're right. I'm sorry I should have introduced myself." She pulled a press pass from her bag and flashed it at the girl. Never mind that is way past expired she just hoped the girl was too naïve to question her. "Chloe Sullivan, I work with the sheriff. Consulting." She offered the girl a soft wink.

"Oh well if you are a cop." Chloe didn't bother to correct her. She wasn't above a little white lie if it got her what she needed. "Here's the slip and their sign in card."

Chloe took the two pieces of paper and smiled. Carter McCoy. Clever. They certainly had a flair for their alias. She briefly remembered the file from the Baltimore PD. Apparently they were a fan of Steve McQueen. Not that she could blame them.

"Thanks, Anything else you can tell me?" If nothing else at least she had a place to start.

"Like I said they were really quiet. I never even got a good look at the other guy." She appeared lost in thought for a moment. "Wait. They had a really old car. I mean OLD but it looked like it was in pretty good shape." She shrugged her shoulders. "It was a really shiny black."

"Great thanks a lot for your help."

* * *

Grabbing her cell she dialed Zatana's number. "Hey, I was just wondering what you were going to do with that book?"

"Why?" The voice on the phone sounded cautious.

"Just curious. You know me." Chloe tried to sound like it was no big deal.

"Ok, I'm going to destroy it."

"I can toss it in the furnace for you." she sounded hopeful.

"Thanks but it has to be a special fire."

"Could you be more specific?"

"Is something wrong Chloe?"

"Nothing at all. When are you swinging by Metropolis to pick it up?"

"Late next week. And thanks again Chloe. I know you don't like getting involved in this."

Hanging up the phone Chloe cursed under her breath. She had a limited window to get the book back. The clock was ticking.

* * *

Back to the watchtower armed with all her new info she had the computer do a search on the credit card hoping to get lucky, then she settled in to go over the security tapes again.

Almost 24 hours and she was no closer to catching her thief.

Her eyes lit up when she saw the sleek black car roll past the screen. As suspected he hadn't been stupid enough to park it nearby but he did drive past the building twice in full view of her many cameras. Big and old was she guessed an accurate description if you were an 18 year old girl with no appreciation for a classic. Opening the file she flipped until she found what she had been looking for. The impound receipt for a 1979 Chevy Impala.

She smiled. It seemed they didn't travel quite as light as she had originally guessed. Parts for an original Chevy couldn't be easy to come by. Turning and typing more info into watchtower she smiled. The more parameters she could enter the better chance she had of getting a hit.

She ran the plate quickly but as suspected it came back registered to yet another alias. Martin Brody, who apparently lived in the middle of a lake. She just shook her head. At least they made it interesting.

She needed something else. Another detail. Something that would speed up the search. She was absently chewing her bottom lip when the alarm on her computer started to ring.

Was it even possible that she was this lucky?

Normally she would have answered no but there on her screen was the proof that just this once fate might be working with her.

Grabbing her jacket and her laptop she ran out the door.

* * *

_Thank god for GPS._ She entered the address and started driving. According to the disembodied British voice she had a 7 hour drive. _Thank god for iPods. Scratch that, thank God for technology_. She found herself humming along to the music and sipping coffee.

It was going to be a long drive and despite her nap earlier she still had yet to have a good nights sleep.

As the mile passed she tried to figure out what the hell she was going to do when she caught up with him. It wasn't like she could just knock on the door and yell _Gotcha! _He was obviously well trained and she could only assume his brother was as well. She would be outnumbered. For the first time she realized just how potentially dangerous the situation could be.

The more time passed the harder it was to remember the reasons why she hadn't been afraid of him. The easier it was to think this was a very foolish thing to do. For what felt like the thousandth time she thought about calling in Clark. Or maybe even Bart? He certainly wouldn't be offering up any lectures…

Nope. No backup. As usual her pride just wouldn't allow it. Zatana had asked her to keep the book safe. She was the one that needed to take care of this. Needed to catch him. It had absolutely nothing to do with the way his lips felt. Nothing at all.

* * *

Pulling into the parking lot of the Rocky Ridge Motor Lodge the long hours of driving fell away as she spotted the gleaming black paint of her search. Suddenly she wasn't tired at all. Her adrenaline was pumping at full throttle through her veins.

"Good luck Blondie." His words echoed in her mind. She didn't need luck. She had mad skills.

Her anger and triumph fueled her walk to the door. All caution was pushed aside as she knocked hard. Standing there smiling smugly she waited.

"Can I help you miss?" if he recognized her he didn't let on.

Chloe found herself standing in the shadow of a giant. She suddenly understood the young desk clerks crush.

"Who is it Sammy?" His voice woke her up sending shivers up her spine.

"Chloe Sullivan. I came to collect what's mine." Her anger flared up as she pushed past the giant and into the room. Coming face to face with her burglar. "Hello Dean."

He covered his shocked expression quickly with a smirk but she had seen it. "Sorry, can't help you there, it's nothing but ash."

Again she let her anger get the better of her. Rushing forward she stopping a few inches short of crashing into him. "Please say you didn't!!!"

"Look miss Sullivan. The book was dangerous." Chloe turned at the sound of the giant's voice.

"I know which is why it was going to be destroyed but you can't just burn something like that."

She saw the shocked expression cross the younger brother's face. "Something like that?"

"Yes something magical, something evil." sometimes it even sounded crazy to herself. The world she lived in was not normal.

"Wait, hold on. You knew it was magic?" Sam continued to looks confused.

"Yeah I know it sounds crazy…. Wait. You knew it was evil?"

"Duh, sweetheart." She turned back around to Dean. His stance was as confidant as ever. She found her gaze wandering down to his lips. Her pulse picked up and her skin flushed. Gone were the layers of the other night, replaced with a simple t shirt and… Oh My God! He was in his underwear.

She took a step back and tried to clear her head. Sleep deprivation was a bitch on cognitive thinking.

"Okay I think we need to start at the beginning." As the words left her mouth things started clicking into place. All the eyewitness accounts about the brothers saving people. All the weird police reports, the coroner's reports. The unexplained deaths. The freaky phenomena's. The FBI had it all wrong. They weren't the bad guys.

She sighed loudly and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Great, just freaking great." Getting back up she moved towards the door. She paused and turned back to Dean. "Your sure it's destroyed?"

"I give you my word." For reason's she couldn't explain that comforted her. Walking back towards the door she yawned loudly.

"That's it?" She paused. "No gloating?"

"Sorry but it's been a long week." She yawned again.

"Are you okay to drive?" Sam's concern seemed genuine.

"Probably not but we are at a motel so I'll just go and get a room. Thanks."

"One more thing," Dean walked over to where she stood. "How'd you find me?"

She smiled so bright Dean felt the corners of his own mouth twitch. It was infectious. Never mind the delicious sparkle in those bright green eyes. "Ian Kilmister ?" She chuckled slightly. "You boys have a serious obsession with mullet rock." And thanks to Lois she was very familiar with Motorhead.

Sam's laughter followed her towards the door and out into the bright early morning sun. Stupid sexy men. She was going to sleep good, even if it was on scratchy 200 threat count motel sheets that smelled faintly of bleach. Yup. She was going to request a late check out and maybe even shut off her cell phone.

* * *

The end

Reviews reviews reviews PLEASE.

Now you know there is going to be another one shot right? I mean how can I resist?


End file.
